Ion channels are transmembrane proteins, which catalyse the transport of inorganic ions across cell membranes. The ion channels participate in processes as diverse as the generation and timing of action potentials, synaptic transmissions, secretion of hormones, contraction of muscles, etc.
Two types of Ca2+-activated potassium channels have been described from lymphocytes: 1) Small-conductance, apamin-sensitive, Ca2+-activated K-channels (SKCa) and 2) Intermediate-conductance, inwardly rectifying, Clotrimazole-sensitive, Ca2+-activated K-channels (IKCa), also referred to as Gardos-channels.
WO 97/34589 describes triaryl methane compounds that inhibit mammalian cell proliferation, inhibit the Gardos channel of erythrocytes, reduce sickle erythrocyte dehydration and/or delay the occurrence of erythrocyte sickling or deformation, and suggest the use of these compounds in abnormal cell proliferation.
WO 97/34599 describes the use of Clotrimazol and related compounds in the treatment of diarrhoea.
WO 00/50026 describes Gardos channel antagonists (i.e. Ca2+-activated K-channels), which inhibit the Gardos channel of erythrocytes, reduce sickle erythrocyte dehydration and/or delay the occurrence of erythrocyte sickling or deformation.
WO 01/27070 describes the use of carbonylamino derivatives for treating CNS disorders relating to metabotropic glutamate receptor antagonists and/or agonists.
WO 01/49663 describes the use of certain substituted triarylmethane compounds for immunosuppressive treatment of autoimmune disorders or inflammatory diseases.